Trolls
Villain Types Minions Trollkin Brawler The Trolls have abused their bodies with a particularly dangerous drug called Superadine. It has begun to literally turn them into monsters. These low ranking gang members aren´t showing many signs of changing, but that doesen´t stop them from acting like beasts. Powers Trollkin Bruiser The Trolls have abused their bodies with a particularly dangerous drug called Superadine. It has begun to literally turn them into monsters. These low ranking gang members aren´t showing many signs of changing, but that doesen´t stop them from acting like beasts. Powers Trollkin Buckshot The Trolls have abused their bodies with a particularly dangerous drug called Superadine. It has begun to literally turn them into monsters. These low ranking gang members are already showing signs of changing, but they still sometimes rely on conventional weapons. Powers Trollkin Gunner The Trolls have abused their bodies with a particularly dangerous drug called Superadine. It has begun to literally turn them into monsters. These low ranking gang members are already showing signs of changing, but they still sometimes rely on conventional weapons. Powers Trollkin Gunner (Rave event) These Trolls have managed to hit upon a stash of uncut Superadine. It´s got them raging out of control and bent on destruction. (Note: These spawn in the Raves in Skyway. Apparently, they have the same attacks as the regular trollkins (it would be nice if someone could confirm it), despite having a different bio.) Trollkin Slammer The Trolls have abused their bodies with a particularly dangerous drug called Superadine. It has begun to literally turn them into monsters. These low ranking gang members aren´t showing many signs of changing, but that doesen´t stop them from acting like beasts. Powers Trollkin Slugger The Trolls have abused their bodies with a particularly dangerous drug called Superadine. It has begun to literally turn them into monsters. These low ranking gang members aren´t showing many signs of changing, but that doesen´t stop them from acting like beasts. Powers Lieutenants Gardvord Veteran Trolls have been around long enough to feel some positive effects from thir body-changing drugs. Like the trolls of legend, they have become exceptionally fast healers, making them very difficult to kill. Powers Gardvord (Rave event) These Trolls have managed to hit upon a stash of uncut Superadine. It´s got them raging out of control and bent on destruction. (Note: These spawn in the Raves in Skyway. Apparently, they have the same attacks as the regular trollkins (it would be nice if someone could confirm it), despite having a different bio.) Jutal After enough abuse of the dangerous drug called Superadine, A Troll will start to show some body-changing effects. These Brutes are starting to develop superior strength and power, although nothing like their more veteran kin. Powers Supa Troll This is the Supa Troll´s moment of glory, for they have become what every Troll wants to be: pure incarnations of bestial fury. They have taken so much Superadine, their strength is simply amazing. Powers Bosses Caliban The leaders of the Trolls have developed truly superhuman abilities. Not only do they heal fast and resist a variety of damage types, they´re also capable of feats of tremendous strength. As a result, they have no need for weapons of any kind. Powers Ogre The leaders of the Trolls have developed truly superhuman abilities. Not only do they heal fast and resist a variety of damage types, they´re also capable of feats of tremendous strength. As a result, they have no need for weapons of any kind. Powers Elite Bosses Atta Leadership within the Trolls is determined largely based on a never-ending game of King of the Hill. The fearsome Atta won his position by defeating seven of the Troll's former leaders in combat, mortally wounding three of them. Since that day, many Trolls have tried to dethrone him, but none have yet succeeded. Powers Atta is an Elite Boss, and current leader of the Trolls. Also, the a Paragon Police has an excellent file about him, including his personal history and real name: http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_trolls2.html Named Bosses * Atta´s Guard * Crank (CoV) * Fronk (CoV) * Baltor * Gragnor * Grondor * Gundor * Muggnor * Njorl * Pumm (CoV) * Tonk (CoV) * Torvald * Worg (CoV) (Note: Due to the fact that the Troll bosses bios are identical, there is no way to know if a named mob is a Caliban or an Ogre) Category:Enemies